Double amour en une nuit
by Adouka
Summary: Une petite sortie entre Nyo, Thaek et Mathieu Sommet va mal se passer (ou peut-être bien?). Est-ce la faute du Patron? Mini yaoi de rien du tout. Thaek/Nyo et un petit Mathieu/Panda. ;)


_Hello mes loulous!_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'écrire le tout premier... THAEK/NYO! (Avec un petit Mathieu/Panda à la fin, j'ai pas pu me retenir :3)_

_J'ai quelques questions à vous poser pour la suite de mes fanfic's:_

_1)J'aimerais écrire un rating M, mais c'est à vous de choisir 2 youtubers qui vont s'aimer ;)_

_2)Voulez-vous que je poste la suite de la quête de Mathieu ou un autre petit yaoi tout mignon en priorité?_

_3)Si vous vous appelez Thaek ou Nyo, pouvez-vous vous enfuir loin d'ici? Silvouplai?_

**_Bref, ENJOY_**

* * *

><p>A la fin du tournage de KartoonZ, sa nouvelle série IRL, et après s'être fait bombarder de boulettes de papiers par Nyo,Thaek éteignit la caméra et se tourna vers son camarade, satisfait.<p>

« _Merci encore pour ton aide!

_ De rien mon pote! Lui répondit le dessinateur. Sérieusement, t'as assuré pour une première fois!

_Hem... Merci... » rougit-il. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire complimenter aussi chaleureusement.

« _Au fait, je peux garder le costume de Pikachu?

Le plus jeune sourit et hocha la tête. Secrètement, il l'avait acheté spécialement pour son ami, mais il n'osa pas le lui dire. Il préféra observer avec joie l'émerveillement qui s'afficha sur le visage de Nyo, tandis qu'il enfilait son tout nouveau cadeau.

« _Bon ! Tu veux faire quoi? Demanda soudainement le plus âgé dans son kigurumi.

_Heu... Ch'ais pas, Hésita Elian. Tu veux regarder un truc ?

_Star Wars ? Le taquina-t-il.

_Ha non, j'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui !

_Tu veux pas sortir ? Y'a Mathieu dans le coin et il s'ennuie seul...

_LE Mathieu ? Mais comment tu sais ça ? S'étonna Thaek

_La magie du téléphone ?

_Ok, si tu veux. Il est où ?

_En bas de chez toi.

_Hein ?!

_Tout à l'heure, je lui ai dit que j'arriverai à te faire sortir et il a tenu le pari. Il est juste en bas et il t'attend. »

Thaek soupira. La fourberie de son camarade l'étonnera toujours. Il regarda sa montre : 20h43... Ils s'empressèrent d'enfiler leurs manteaux et descendirent les escaliers de l'immeuble. Comme prévu, le créateur de SLG les attendait, appuyé sur le mur du bâtiment. En les voyant sortir, une mine déconfite apparut sur son visage.

« _Merde! T'as gagné,Nyo...

_Ça fait plaisir de te voir aussi, le charria-t-il. Au fait, je sais même pas si vous vous connaissiez...

_Nope, déclara Mathieu

_Malheureusement, non, fit Thaek, agréablement surpris de trouver le fameux youtuber aussi posé et sympatique.

_Ben...Mathieu Sommet, Elian Juin Elian Juin, Mathieu Sommet... présenta brièvement Nyo

_Hey, sourit Mathieu en esquissant un signe de la main

_Enchanté, rit Thaek

_Alors? On va se boire un coup? Proposa Nyo

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar le plus proche et commandèrent de bières, sauf Nyo qui prit un petit mojito. Elian dut quand même présenter sa carte d'identité pour acheter à boire. A cette heure-ci, le bar était vide.

« _Alors, commença Mathieu pour engager une discussion. T'es youtuber toi aussi ?

_Ouais, répondit Thaek avec un léger sourire. Mais pas aussi connu que toi...

_Oh, tu sais, être connu, ça apporte rien. Au contraire, ça te met la pression.

_J'ai toujours voulu savoir, fit Thaek après un court instant de silence, t'es pas vraiment schizophrène ? »

Le visage de Mathieu s'assombrit. Il soupira et plongea le nez dans son verre. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire...

« _Je crois pas, finit-il par répondre. C'est que des voix et des costumes. »

Mathieu eu un frisson soudain. Thaek le contempla. Il comprit alors toute la complexité de sa popularité. Il ne jouait pas ses personnages, il était se personnages. Il y réfléchit, tandis que Mathieu partit aux toilettes, le laissant seul avec Nyo. Ce dernier c'était déplacé de deux, trois tables et semblait discuter tout seul. Il semblait avoir pris quelques bières en trop, confirmé par la présence de plusieurs verres vides sur sa table. Brusquement, Nyo se leva, se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça. Thaek, surpris, se pencha en arrière. Nyo releva alors ses yeux étincelants vers ceux, inquiets, du jeune homme. Il marmonna à son oreille, d'une façon extrêmement sensuelle :

« **Embrasse-moi** ! »

Et, sans attendre de réponses,attrapa sa nuque, ferma les yeux et rapprocha sa bouche de celle de son ami. Thaek, dans un élan de panique, le repoussa un peu violemment. Il aperçut Mathieu revenir, et le rejoignit en courant, laissant Nyo derrière. Il voulait partir d'ici au plus vite; l'impression d'être coincé, enfermé le pris à la gorge.

« _On se casse.

_Quoi ? Répondit Mathieu, interloqué

_On s'en va ! »

Mathieu, étonné, préféra garder le silence. Il suivit Elian, l'aidant à porter Nyo, qui s'était endormi entre-temps (me demandez pas comment!). Sur le chemin du retour, Thaek, qui habitait le plus près, leur offrit l'hospitalité. Arrivé dans l'appartement, ils déposèrent Nyo sur l'unique lit qu'il possédait. Le plus jeune parvint à trouver un petit matelas et des draps pour Mathieu, qui s'installa au pied du lit. Thaek décida de dormir sur le canapé (vous savez que j'aime les canapés ;3). Allongé sur les coussins, il regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur: 23h33. Il tourna la tête, croisa les bras sur son torse, ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt. Il ne voulait même pas repenser à l'attitude de son camarade. Il savait pertinemment que ce fut l'alcool qui parlait à sa place tout à l'heure. Bizarrement, à cette idée, il se sentit frustré. Il fut réveillé, une demi-heure plus tard, par un lourd poids s'abattant sur son corps meurtrit. Clignant des yeux, il distingua dans l'obscurité Nyo, qui s'était allongé de tout son long sur lui. Pris au dépourvu, il ne put bouger. Nyo, bel et bien éveillé, rapprocha son visage du sien et chuchota :

« **Je t'aime...** »

Il s'approcha encore et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Ce dernier, emporté par un tourbillon de sentiment, se laissa faire. Nyo, impatient, fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche de Thaek et le simple baiser fut transformé en un roulage de pelle intensif. Nyo caressa la nuque d'Elian et lui mordit la lèvre inférieur. Thaek étouffa un gémissement de plaisir. Soudainement, Nyo se redressa et s'assit sur le bord des coussins. Il regarda un instant son ami et s'empourpra.

« _Je... je suis désolé, je... je t'en supplie, ne dit rien à Mathieu!

_Comme si j'allais lui en parler, répondit-il. T'es encore bourré ?

_Ben... Au bar, je l'était... Je crois, je me souviens plus. Mais, en fait, … Je crois que je t'aime vraiment... »

Thaek le fixa pendant quelques secondes dans la pénombre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire alors... Il décida d'agir selon son cœur. Il trouva la main de Nyo, perdue dans les ténèbres, et, collant ses douces lèvres à son oreille, il lui murmura :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime... »

Il reprit alors sa bouche, dominant cette fois la course effrénée de leurs langues entremêlées. Nyo, d'abord surpris, pris rapidement par au baiser torride, beaucoup plus sauvage que celui qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt. Il savoura la moindre parcelle que lui offrit la bouche de son partenaire avec une satisfaction et un enjouement qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Une larme tiède roula le long de sa joue, poussée par son explosion de plaisirs. Thaek la remarqua, l'essuya promptement et, enivré par ce contact, remonta sa main vers ses cheveux fins, qu'il caressa voluptueusement. Nyo, aveuglé par tant de désirs, osa passer ses mains sous le T-shirt de son compagnon. Il dégusta les formes de ses maigres abdominaux et de ses hanches. Elian, vaincu par le délice de l'excitation, enleva rapidement son haut, suivit de son ami. Il haleta en découvrant les muscles du dessinateur. Tous deux torses nus, ils s'allongèrent l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé, Thaek dominant le magnifique corps de son partenaire. Nyo, d'un geste expert, déboutonna le pantalon du jeune homme.

Portés par le flot de jouissance que leur procurait cet amour, ils ne remarquèrent pas la silhouette sombre qui les observait de derrière le meuble, dans l'encadrement de la porte qui reliait la chambre au salon. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur la figure de l'homme et il fit volte-face. Il se trouva nez à nez avec un Mathieu furibond, le visage déformé par la colère. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise noire et l'emmena dans la chambre, pour ne pas déranger le couple. Une fois la porte fermée, il l'appuya brusquement contre le mur et lui demanda :

« Patron ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ? »

Le Patron, car c'était bien lui, haussa les épaules d'un air sournois.

« _Rien du tout, gamin, pour une fois !

_Mon cul, ouais ! Au bar, t'es sortit de ma tête ! T'es allé où ?

_J'ai commandé des bières, comme vous ! Et j'ai vu Nyo dans un coin qui en avait pas, alors je lui en ai donné quelques-unes...

_Espèce de connard! coupa Mathieu. Il ne supporte pas l'alcool!

_Comment voulais-tu que je le saches? En tout cas, il m'a parlé de ce type, Thaek, et il savais pas comment faire une déclaration d'amour. Et je lui ai peut-être glissé un ou deux aphrodisiaques dans son verre, mais pas très puiss... »

Il fut arrêté par une énorme claque. Se tenant la joue, les lunettes de travers, il contempla les yeux embrumés de son créateur, et aperçut de lentes larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues émaciées. D'un geste rageur, Mathieu lâcha son double pervers et s'assit sur le lit. Le Patron, comprenant son erreur, disparu de son subconscient. Mathieu se recroquevilla sur lui même, collant ses genoux à son torse. Il retenait ses pleurs du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il se sentait nul, faible et totalement inutile à l'idée que ses personnalités pouvaient faire du mal à ses amis. Il ne les contrôlait pas et ça le frustrait.

« Mathieu? »

Le concerné leva la tête. Le Panda s'était matérialisé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il eu soudainement honte de se présenter ainsi devant l'un de ses personnages. L'homme au kigurumi n'osa rien dire de plus.. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son créateur dans cet état. Déterminé, il le rejoignit sur le lit et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Mathieu, tout d'abord étonné, lui rendit son câlin, un peu gêné. Il fourra son nez dans le tissu noir et blanc, qui était si doux, si chaud. Le Panda possédait cette délicieuse odeur de cerisier qu'il pouvait détendre n'importe qui, et Mathieu se sentit soudainement très calme. Il ferma les yeux, souhaitant de ton son cœur rester ainsi aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu. Le Panda caressa ses cheveux châtains avec béatitude. Inquiet, il lui demanda :

« Tu aimes Nyo, n'est-ce pas? »

Mathieu se redressa. Il plongea son regard dans celui, bleu marine, de son double. On dit que les jumeaux ont la même couleur d'iris. C'est faux. Le Mathieu original avait des yeux électriques, qui paralysaient la personne qui les croisait le Panda avait des yeux océan, le Patron des yeux presque gris, le Geek des yeux azur et le Hippie passait du bleu au vert selon la lumière. Bref, ils se regardèrent, comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Mathieu réfléchit. Il n'avait aucune idée sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Nyo mais, ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance. D'une main, il attrapa le bras de sa personnalité et, de l'autre, caressa son cou. Il posa subtilement ses lèvres sur celles de son double et referma les yeux, profitant de l'instant présent. Le parfum apaisant du Panda lui fit tourner la tête. Le toucher de sa peau fine restera gravé dans sa mémoire. Le Panda, lui, ne broncha pas à ce contact, car ce fut tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait tout prévu : le coup du Patron, les bières, l'aphrodisiaque,... En y repensant, il se sentit sale d'avoir fait pleurer son partenaire. Pour se réconforter, il se dit qu'il y avait profit pour tout le monde. Empli de satisfaction, il se coucha dans le lit avec lui. Mathieu, exténué par toutes ces émotions, se blottit dans les bras du Panda et s'endormit. Son personnage le contempla une dernière fois et, avant de sombrer lui aussi dans un profond sommeil, se dit qu'il valait mieux que Mathieu ne contrôle pas entièrement ses personnalités...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilou! C'est tout!<em>**

_Oubliez pas de me répondre dans les reviews, ça m'aide beaucoup! J'ai un twitter aussi : cloclocc ou vous pouvez voir mes dessins et mes conneries ;)_

_Je pense que je vais vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations maintenant... NAN PARTEZ PAS! :3 _


End file.
